Heart of Elements
by frozendefeat
Summary: Kella's school has been merged with Hogwarts. As she tries to fit in she learns how to work with the Elements. All except one. A boy she hasn't seen before can control the one element she can't, why is that? And why is she the only one that can see him?
1. Chapter 1

This story is basically my first _Her Elements _but with lots of changes. I had written most of Her Elements awhile ago and just added things. So I just decided to post this as another story, the changes are really big. Kella and her friends personalities will change the most but the plot will change a little too.  
The next chapter should be posted soon so you won't have to wait that long. I am going to leave the original up for a little longer in case people like it better. Please enjoy! Also please review, I would like to know of any mistakes or how much you like the story!

**Note: **I might need to refer to the whole Element school (teachers and students) at times, to do this I will say the Elements or something like that.

* * *

_Set after Lord Voldemort is defeated by Harry Potter. Everyone is sent back to Hogwarts to redo their seventh year. Some schools were destroyed by Lord Voldemort's followers, the new minister for magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has decided to merge Hogwarts with The Elements School for Wand and Wandless Magic. _

"Welcome back everyone for a new year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Professor McGonagall said smiling. "This year is going to be a little bit different. During the war several schools were destroyed, the Minister for Magic has decided to merge most schools. Hogwarts will be merged with _The Elements School for Wand and Wandless Magic. _The location of _Elements_ has been completely destroyed. It will take a few years to repair such damage."

Whispers swept through the great hall.

"-wonder were they will sleep, there's no place in any of our common rooms." a Ravenclaw whispered loudly.

"-forbidden forest, I say-"

"-Don't be stupid they won't stay there!"

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Before I introduce them to you, we have to sort our new first years into houses."

The great hall's doors swung open revealing Professor Sprout and a bunch of frightened children, with unnaturally pale faces. Their hair all tangled and damp from the light drizzle that was falling upon Hogwarts. Professor Sprout walked briskly towards the teachers' table, beckoning the first years to follow her. She set up a stool and picked up the old talking hat and a long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name please come sit on the stool and you will be sorted into your houses." The majority of the first years extremely pale faces turned green. Professor McGonagall smiled, she remembered her first day at Hogwarts she had been so excited and nervous. "Barn, Jenna." Sprouts voice echoed through the hall.

A tiny girl shuffled forward, looking like she was about to faint. She sat on the stool quickly, trembling violently. Professor Sprout picked up the sorting hat and placed it on the frightened girl's head, almost immediately the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Jenna jumped and stumbled to the house table, the Ravenclaw's were laughing, shouting and applauding her.

"Finchley, Taylor Ann"

"SLYTHERIN!"

****

The sorting of the first years finished, Professor McGonagall said, "The new students will not be staying in the common rooms like the rest of you. They will be staying in the old dormitories. Those of you who have read _Hogwarts: A History _will know that these dorms are situated beneath the school and the dungeons. They will form a completely new house, which will be called Elements. Many of the students can only do wandless magic, though some can also use wands. Because of this there will be many new lessons introduced into the school. You will also start to see different teachers very often as Elements sometimes offers temporary courses where people from all over the world come to teach. If the new classes or temporary classes interest any of you, you should speak to your head of house and they shall arrange something. So now…I think Elements has arrived. Lets give them a warm welcome, shall we?"

She flicked her wand at the door; it opened with its usual clanging noise, revealing the children and teachers of Elements.

Standing in the doorway were at least 400 students, in front stood seven teachers. The students all wore black robes with a black and white tie.

There were many different races among the big group, as their school wasn't situated in any country. It could be found amongst the Forest Sea, somewhere…in the Forest Sea. The location of the school was so deeply hidden and protected she was surprised You Know Who found had it.  
The outskirts of the Forest Sea would frighten any human. Only magical beings knew what it contained and worshipped its beauty.

_**Note:**__ I don't really want to explain about Forest Sea too much because I'm trying to draw it and I'm afraid I might want to change its appearance a bit too often so when I finish drawing it I'll post a link on my profile so you can see it. Also, Elements school is located in the Forest Sea, and Forest Sea can be entered from various parts of the world, but you have to be at sea to find an entrance. I think that makes sense, if you are confused though, post a comment and I'll be happy to explain in more detail._

The Elements eyes wondered around the hall eating up everything they could see. Hovering in place when they reached the ceiling, it was enchanted to show exactly what the sky looked like outside. Obviously they had lived in a very different environment at their last school. This was the teachers first visit as well. They had discussed the transition elsewhere.

All but one Element looked around in awe; this girl's mind was elsewhere, hundreds of miles away, in Africa, her home.  
Her bright green eyes twinkled, memories of The Dark Lord, of her family and memories not entirely her own glittered in them. Professor McGonagall's eyes were transfixed on the girl; she had to tear her eyes away when she remembered her purpose. Turning to face the empty spot next to the Slytherin table Professor McGonagall waved her wand making another long table appear.

"Welcome, it is a pleasure to host you here. This year Hogwarts will become like your home. And the rest of us, your family. That table is now where you will sit." she said to the Elements. "And **everyone**... a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is called so because you are forbidden to enter it, I hope that most of you have learnt that by now. Please, I do not want to see any of you near the Whomping Willow this year; it has gone through enough pain already." A lot of snickering could be heard as she said that. "And now I am sure you are all hungry, as I can hear Mr. Weasley's stomach growl from here. Let the feast begin!"

Kella's Point of View

Kella sat down on the long bench as food appeared on her house table. She was cold, hungry and miserable, though she did not show it. All her friends were so excited, she didn't want to upset them. She was cold because she had just arrived from Africa where her family lived. Hungry because she had travelled to London by plane and had not eaten any of the crap food they served. Miserable because she was cold, hungry and her friends had dumped water all over her for some weird reason.  
This was so not her day.

"Hello…earth to Kella! What planet were you visiting this time?" Kella's friend Anna stopped waving her hand in front of Kella's face.

"I think it might have been Jupiter," she muttered.

"Hey, feasts started already Miss I-will explore-the-universe-without-my-friends!" called Kei.

"Ha ha, very funny," she called back sarcastically as she started dishing vegetables onto her plate.

Kella had known Kei and Anna the longest out of all her friends. She had known them before she had started going to Elements. She had met them in Africa. The three of them had grown closer and closer ever since.

Kella tried really hard to listen to her friends conversations, once in a while adding a comment of her own. She obviously did not try hard enough because she soon found herself longing to get outside and study the many different plants that she had not heard of before.

She loved being outside in nature, as did the rest of her family. This is why her family had moved out of the city to the country. The house was right next to a lake and a bright forest filled with animals and millions of beautiful flowers and plants. On the opposite side of the lake were a few other houses. They were all so beautifully made. They made her feel like she was living in a fairy tale. Back in Africa she did live in a fairy tale. At Forest Sea she had too, she would definitely go back there, she was in love with it.

Kella did not think the forest here looked anything like the forest back home in Africa. The forbidden forest looked dark and gloomy but still magical. In Africa it was light and dark and at the same time it filled with mist on occasion. She could not wait to explore the forest here; she didn't care if it was forbidden to enter it.

She forced a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear and left for Africa again.


	2. Chapter 2

A hand touched Kella on her shoulder, shocking her out of her thoughts. Instantly she grabbed the hand, she was in attack mode - basic instinct because of the war. Her eyes lost all focus and misted up. Her hand heated up; blazed red light shot down her arm, through her hand. She heard a sharp intake of breath. Her attackers hand was burning with heat and starting to incinerate. Soon it would crumble and what was left of the hand would rain down to the floor like ash.

When her eyes came into focus again she snapped her head around, readying herself for her second attack. But it wasn't an attacker, it was another student. She violently snatched her hand back to herself and stared at it in shock. Anyone could have made that mistake, she was sure of that.

The rest of the elements watched for her reaction with interest. Many had seen her fight the year before against Voldemort's many followers and from that, they knew she was deadly. They were not scared of her, just sad, for her and every other element. For when working with magic through elements, a person's reactions were often similar to those of the earth's forces that they were working with. They could not always react in the way they would want to react. Their thoughts were not always their own.

She didn't know the attackers name but he was in his sixth year, the same as her. He had started at elements the year before, the year most people had referred to each other by their nicknames. Hardly anyone from Elements was referred to by their real names any more. Some of the teachers had thought it would be better to have nicknames, so no one could recognise who were muggleborns or purebloods.

They had introduced a lot of new things that year like the special Trainings. This helped students apply what they had learnt in class into a fight.

The boy was breathing heavily, his hand drooping next to his side. It was charred black. Luckily she hadn't held onto his hand for to long, it was still fixable. To Kella it didn't make a difference, fixable or not. She went into her breakdown mode, stuttering and apologising. "Oh! I'm so sorry! It's still a habit from last year-"

"Hey, no worries! Calm down…its not that bad," he interrupted. He had a pained expression but a carefree voice. "I'll just get Professor Jones to help me heal it."

"No, I can heal it! I'm not that good at it and it might take a little long, but I can do it," She rushed to tell him. "It will kind of rebuild your skin."

"Uh…go ahead I guess," He said hesitantly. "I've never managed to do any healing before myself, so it would be interesting to see your way."

"Okay then...hold out your hand," she said seriously.

"Just make sure you don't mess anything else up, you know. 'Cause from your display with burning my hand shows you don't have great control," he teased.

"Oh, shut up! Do you want me to heal you or not?" she laughed and began to channel a different fire energy through her hand to his. "Trust me, don't move, no matter what happens." What she was doing was similar to when a phoenix burst into flame and was reborn.

His charred black hand caught aflame; she held it steady in her hand. She did not know how long it would take but hoped that it would hurry for she was drawing more looks.

The boy had chocolate coloured hair with red streaks and a dreadful haircut. He had very shadowy brown eyes, almost black. He was at least a head taller than she was, was muscular and had fairly large feet. He looked like a runner to her. His hands were marked and scratched as if he had been fighting with an animal.

It dawned on her, she did know his nickname. It was Cheat. For he was an animal that could shift into a human at will...or the other way round. An animagus, some kind of cat, and a exceedingly fast one. He was tallish, lanky, silent and stealthy. Perfect for a cat.

"I wonder what would happen if you over heal me?" he remarked.

"Huh?" she looked up at him, he wasn't joking, he was serious. He didn't understand about fire healing. For all she knew if he was wild, he would be afraid of fire.

"Oh, uh...I don't think anything would happen at all." she answered trying to fathom it out.

As the flames died down the were gasps from the other tables, she had earned a rather large audience. Cheat's hand was free of scars and unblemished.

Kella sat down slowly, trying to ignore some of the looks she was getting. Her group of friends congratulated her on healing Cheat. It was her first time she had been able to heal someone properly. The use of fire had also dried her hair and uniform at least, she noted gladly.

She always seemed to be dazed and it was usually extremely hard for people to drag her out of her thoughts. Except when about one hundred people where looking at her, nudging their friends and pointing. Her faced flushed crimson when she observed this. They were Slytherins; they were looking at her with curiosity – not with fear, anger or sadness. It was unusual for Kella not to be exposed to that. It was unusual for her whole school not to be exposed to that. The colour in her cheeks faded, she wasn't worried anymore and she didn't think the rest of her house was either. How Hogwarts would react had been their greatest discomfort. But still The school had much more to see and all of Elements wanted to know their limit.

No one could show all of ones' skills too hurriedly, unfortunately. It wasn't advised to anyone. Any person could use you to their advantage, even when you think you have the upper hand.

When the other students did find out what truly went on at Elements, they would be in for a big surprise.

"So," she heard the cat's voice behind her. "Back to what I was trying to ask you before you nearly burnt my hand off. Can I sit with you people, I'm awfully bored sitting next to Phil, he's boasted about his achievements nearly fifty times by now."

Shame, he has been sitting with Phil, she thought sympathetically. Phil got top marks in everything and he had always been over boastful. Though, when it came to fieldwork he cried like a baby, not that there was anything wrong with that; from Kella's previous experiences she would be afraid too.

"Sure!" she exclaimed, flashing him a smile as she moved over to make some space.

"No, he may not sit with us!" Anna shouted, luckily not too loud. "How dare you even suggest that!" She turned to the boy and demanded, "You!" she nearly stuck her finger in his eye due to her forceful thrust of her hand to his face. "What's your name?"

"Anna," Kella growled, it seriously irritated her too, sometimes and that poor boy….

Anna was usually like this; she only did this to aggravate people. You could say it was her hobby.

He shrugged then replied, "Lucian or Cheat."

Anna also shrugged, then said, "Nice to meet you." She pointed at the spot next to Kella. "Sit!"

The feast finished quite late that night and Kella was glad to have eaten proper food. The headmistress, Professor McGonagal, was leading the Elements to their underground dormitories. They were led to a corridor on the first floor. Only one painting covered the left section of its walls, it was just smaller than a door.

The painting was of the human sized Elves that usually hid themselves from humans. Although there was a number of them living at Forest Sea, they were also helping rebuild the school.

In the painting a tree ascended high into the sky and on one of the large slender branches stood two Elves in the process of making themselves one with the tree. The two Elves stood close together, bodies entwined and cradling each other in their arms. Their skin was glowing with the whitest white. The two had small intricate markings painted in green and gold along their arms and legs. The markings told of memories belonging to those two Elves, told the world of memories and thoughts they contemplated to share.

To each person the immobile painting had a different meaning. Such paintings for the elemental beings were of great importance. This painting had been painted by a watching Elf of the two lovers. And though the painting was idle at first glance if one sat in front of it with concentration they would see great changes. Eventually the lovers would become one with the earth and its children, they would become one with the tree of life.

McGonagal reached out to the painting then flattened her palm against where to her, felt like the heart of the painting. At once she spread out her fingers and the gold lined edges of the painting shone red, orange then yellow, then finally white hot. The painting would open at the speed you wished it to.

Slowly, from the left, a small patient breeze blew benevolently the scene from sight, an eraser to pencil shadings.

McGonagal knew she would not need to formulate an explanation. These children would know what to do; they would have all seen a door like this.

She stooped lower, then stepped through the few left translucent colours of the painting. Each student stepped through after McGonagal, a curious scene appeared in front of them. They stood on a small platform, which after a few feet resulted in a flight of stairs. Th light was gloomy, flickering orbs of yellow light added to that, they whirled around the tunnel. Being here the students felt as if they were back at their Elements School of Wand and Wandless magic. It made them feel at home.

The students proceeded down the stairs. Very few looked back, but when they did they saw no door that led back out to the first floor. Past the platform there was no stairs, no corridor. The light didn't go further, all that could be seen from the platform were tiny luminous blue lights. There was no where to go in that direction. Just a drop down into a vast darkness.

Less than a minute later they came to the bottom of the stairs. A massive wooden door opened automatically to reveal a spacious common room. The room was a breathtaking sight, brightly lit and was decorated with many different colours. Two huge fires were alight on either side of the room with sofas and armchairs surrounding them. A notice board took up a whole corner of the common room.

Professor McGonagal pointed at it and said, "If you read the main notice it will tell you what number your room is. The girl dorms are in the hallway on my left and the boys on the right. I will leave you now with Professor Lanner who will give you a little more insight about your class schedules. Oh, that reminds me. There are shorter ways in and out of the common room if you are too lazy to take the stairs. You will just have to find them yourselves. Goodnight." And without another word she moved swiftly out of the room, banging the door behind her.

Professor Lanner didn't have much to say; she was a woman of very few words - too few. She told them about some of Hogwart's school rules and repeated quite a few times that they were not permitted to enter the Forbidden forest, adding (while very well knowing no one would listen to her), "I am well aware that it may be hard for some of you to ignore the forest as you have strong…connections to it. You will just have to deal with this. Breaking rules will result in many..ugly…consequences."

When she did say a rather long sentence…she often paused to add to the effect…which highly…irritated people. She went on explaining - in very few words - that the class schedules would be in their rooms next to their beds. She also briefly mentioned that some people had their own rooms and some didn't.

When asked why she shrugged and murmured dully "Certain reasons."

Everyone had expected that answer. What had happened at Elements the year before had affected quite a lot of them severely. Some to the point of where they didn't even survive. The same must have happened at Hogwarts too.

When Professor Lanner left, Kella waited a bit for the crowd around the notice boared to clear. She hadn't been put in a dorm with Anna, or any of her friends for that matter. Most friends had been separated, mainly because of the differences of the magics they used. Kella found her name next to _Lucyia Yorkley-__**26**__._

"Ooh Kel, that girl must be new! I wonder what school she's from?" Anna was reading over her shoulder and seemed rather excited. Everyone liked it when they got new students. New students meant new classes.

"Really, Anna! Didn't you hear? Warrington Pigley has found life on Mars!"

"Surely you were listening when Professor Howler told us we were getting a student from one of their most famous magic schools?" Kei piped in.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? That is so cool!" Anna screamed excitedly. "Kella's roommate is a Martian!"

Everyone in the common room froze. Many students' faces turning purple in their effort to not laugh.

Then a seventh year broke the struggle to keep silent, "Wow, what did you guys feed her this time?"

All Kella and Kei could say was, "Um…whoops!"

Everyone was on the floor laughing uncontrollably. This happened once in a while, when certain people forgot to watch over what Anna was eating. Certain sugary foods resulted in her being unconditionally happier, lighter (seriously, they had weighed her) and very…gullible.

Everyone was excited to see their new rooms, and to re-design them. The teachers usually let them design their own dorms to make them feel as homely as possible. Some people changed their rooms monthly and others whenever they wished. The elements that the students used was put to use to decorate their dorm. Except the on outside of their doors, so the teachers wouldn't have to see.

Kella didn't know what she wanted her part of the dorm to look like. She knew she needed to be reminded of her real school. The school that was now lying ruins upon ruins in the center of Forest Sea. The school that held so many horrifying memories for her, and yet, so many more joyful ones. No, she couldn't forget, no matter how much her heart wanted her to. Her soul kept wondering back, it belonged there. She would make her new room different, but would add in reminders of her old life, her lovely life, and memories at Elements. The scar tissue would take ages to heal, but thankfully, not forever. She knew there was still something more to come, something that could easily break her this time.

Kella bid her fellow Elements still remaining in the common room good night and then set off to find her dorm room. Forking off from the common room was two corridors. Their entrances were located by each of the fires. She walked down the left corridor and passed by several doors each numbered with silver Italics. She stopped at a door on her left, it was a dark gray colour with the number 26 plated on it. She paused then reached out to the doors knob and opened it.

It was a fairly sized dorm, big enough for four people. At Elements School dorms were made bigger than usual due to the students need to learn how to reduce and increase the size of their barriers.

Barriers were a common magic. But to achieve creating a barrier that could deflect magic and change the affects of magic that passed through it, was very rare indeed.

Kella's bed was on the far right side of the room. She could tell, as the left side was already decorated with many shades of magenta and dark blue. A girl with long dark reddish-brown hair was sitting on it. Her legs stretched out and several pillows propped behind her back. She had her nose buried in a thick tattered book and was mumbling to herself while her eyes moved over what she read.

As Kella closed the door, Lucyia glanced up and smiled at her warmly then resumed reading her book. Kella grinned knowing she would easily get along with her. She needn't even introduce herself as the girl was obviously immersed in her book.

Separating the two girls' sides of the dorm was a wall half the height of the room. The wall came vertically out from the wall opposite the door and left a space of five feet opening for them to get through.

Focusing on her section of the dorm, Kella saw a desk settled against the small wall containing several draws. Next to it was a large bookshelf. Its top half had been fitted with glass doors and held all the books and equipment she required for her extra classes. The bottom half held both fiction and non-fiction books, muggle and magic books. A single-sized bed (which looked rather inviting at that moment) had been placed opposite the small wall in a corner. The corner opposite her bed held her neatly stacked art equipment. Exactly next to her on her right was a set of drawers and a small cupboard.

She barely even noticed herself changing into her pajamas and climbing into bed as Lucyia dimmed the lights in the room and then continued to read.

If Kella had stayed up a little longer she would have noticed a barrier of flowery vines stray out from the air surrounding Lucyia's body. The vines twirled around the girl's bedposts and doused the lamps. Her book was set aside, then the vines continued to grow outwards. A soft carpet of leaves formed around the bed and from the bedpost the vine crept higher to the roof and formed a large canopy above her. Lucyia gave a small smile as her eyelids fluttered closed.


End file.
